A Rose Hidden Within
by MilanthaChan
Summary: ...everything I do has some comedy in it, so get used to it. - On a happier note, this is an AU fic ( That's a happier note?)


A Rose Hidden Within  
  
What is lovely never dies,  
  
But passes into other loveliness.  
  
-Thomas Bailey Aldrich  
  
  
  
A rose. People love flowers. They spend time, money, labor, just to spend a few, precious, minutes admiring the simple beauty. Some individuals acquire an expertise at nature, a "Green Thumb" as some people jokingly call it. But no one really has a green thumb, unless they've stuck it in a jar of dye for several hours. The green thumb is nonexistent, residing only in that person's head. Perhaps that's the difference, for Suuichi Minamino. For, although he has no green thumb, or any other colored appendage for that matter, his connection with plants decided to make itself known. Suuichi was rather tall, at about 5'8", and he was built very slender and delicate, with an agile and lithe body. His skin was a healthy pale tone and unblemished. Large, fairly innocent eyes a bright, sparkling emerald. Suuichi's pride and joy, his hair, was a fiery mane of wavy, bright red silk. No, there wasn't anything unusual about HIM, per say. But most normal people, sadly, do not have the ability to foster seeds into adulthood in under a day. Nor, regrettably, can anyone safely say that their presence, merely a touch of the finger, is better then any fertilizer yet known to man.   
  
So, perhaps, this was the reason Suuichi found himself thrown out on the streets by the only family he had ever known. His own mother had discarded him upon the overwhelming evidence of the supernatural. With a heavy sigh and one more, baleful glance at his old home, and placing the red rose which he had been twirling in his hand behind his ear, Suuichi set off down the street, and towards the woods nearby. If you can't be in your real home, why not your 2nd home? Upon reaching the desolate looking forest, Suuichi stiffened. There was somebody here... or just something. Venturing forth slightly into the trees, he came upon a slightly glowing blue orb. He eyed it warily. It didn't smell right... Stalking slowly towards it, Suuichi paused before plopping down in front of it. It hadn't attacked him yet, so it probably wasn't going to, right? Suuichi was still very naive to the world... Picking it up delicately with one hand, he turned it over several times upon discovering a small, hot pink button. Suuichi wrinkled his nose. Such a bad choice of color! Shrugging and deciding that whoever designed it was colorblind... he hoped, Suuichi let into his curiosity and pushed it. There was a small wirrr and a pale silver light issued from the button. Then, with a bright flash of white, Suuichi was gone and the globe lay on the ground, light out and innocently silent. But the damage was done... Suuichi, who's biggest worries yesterday were avoiding his large fan club, and maintaining his perfect grades, found himself transported to the Makai.   
  
Peering from behind a bush nearby was a blue-haired girl dressed in a Kimono and holding an oar tightly to her side. As the flash died down she shook her head in worry, before hopping onto the oar and flying quickly into the sky. Still shaking her head, she uttered a single sentence with prophetic doom. "Oooh... Koenma is going to get it now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Author's Note* Milantha: I think the pairing with Hiei and Kurama is absolutely KAWAII! ... and Kurama already looks a lot like a girl...   
  
Kurama: ^-^' Is that a compliment?  
  
Milantha: ^-^ Yes!  
  
Hiei: -.- Hn.  
  
Milantha: [watches him nervously] You're gonna be in the NEXT chapter, Hiei-Chan... ^-^''' At least I think you are...  
  
Hiei: BOTAN came in earlier than me... -.- [GLARE]  
  
Milantha: ^-^'''' Ah! Well, ya' see... [thinks] No... I don't have an excuse for her...  
  
Hiei: [pulls out his katana] ... -.-  
  
Milantha: o.o ... Um... ^-^''''' This story will eventually follow the plot of Kurama and Hiei's origin in the show... ^-^ With a few changes of course... Gya! [ducks Hiei's sword]  
  
Hiei: -.- Don't. Move. [stalks towards her]  
  
Milantha: ^-^''' Um... I'd rather live, thank you! [runs out]  
  
Hiei: [runs after her] Death only hurts for a little while!!  
  
Kurama: ^-^'' How would you know? [walks off] 


End file.
